


Sunshine (on the Wasteland)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dystopian, F/F, F/M, Post Apocalyptic AU, a mix of fluff and humor thrown in, and action bc what do you expect from an apocalyptic fic, grief and mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: They don’t think that nuclear war is ever something they’ll see until it happens. They really don’t think that the United States is at such a tension with the rest of the world...but then it happens - all of it - the bombs and guns and creatures. Because did you know that you can get the fucking plague from noxious fumes? Aubrey didn’t. Neither did the others.Their entire world changes in an instant.And really, they don’t know where to look and what to do. But they’ll fight and you run and try to survive and keep their tribe alive the best they can, because what else can you do?Nothing. There’s nothing they can do. It’s all on them now, like real damned adults, and they need to fight just to stay alive.—————A dystopian apocalyptic nuclear war plague AU thing.Don’t come here for the Jeca and the Chlocago. I’m not spoiling anything, but triple treble and stemily are endgame.Probably gonna just be a heap of Bellas loving Bellas tbh.





	1. This Is It (The Apocalypse)

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t h8 on me for this, y’all. We all know I don’t write straight couples so just wait for this to really get started. 
> 
> Idk, expect to see death and grief I guess? It’s a nuclear war fucking apocalypse..if you don’t expect death then what the fuck y’all? 
> 
> Uh what else? I don’t usually write stuff like this so, I don’t know, don’t kill me if it sucks ballsacks? 
> 
> Review, please, and let me know what you think! Head on over to my tumblr (same handle as I have on here, fancy that) for more updates on this fic and other fics.

_Attention. This is not a drill._

Aubrey’s head snapped up at the staticky words, eyes narrowed and teeth bared, ready to yell at whoever turned up the volume on the library television.

_Attention. This is not a drill._

The monotonous voice continued as words rolled across the television, screen lit up a bright blue. She was almost convinced that it was a joke - until she saw the other students, that is.

Everyone was staring up at the television in horror, words barely recognizable for the loud static. The library was so quiet you could hear a pin drop - as it should be, Aubrey thought - as the students continued to stare on in horror.

Emergency alerts were blaring away on most of the phones in the room - Aubrey’s included. She dismissed the message quickly and quietly packed her things as her eyes remained trained on the screen, waiting for the monotonous man to speak again.

_Regular programming has been interrupted to broadcast this Emergency Action Notice from the government of the United States._

Aubrey began to panic now, stomach turning and hands clammy. It could be something as simple as an emergency weather alert - if it were anything else, daddy would have told her, wouldn’t he?

But she hadn’t heard from her father in three months.

Her thoughts immediately went to the Bellas. School hadn’t started back for the year yet and only a few of the girls had moved into the Bella House so far - Chloe, Stacie, and Emily being the only ones besides her who bothered to move in early.

Of all of them, Aubrey knew for a fact that she was the only one who could drive, leaving the three at the house without any sort of mode of evacuation.

She wouldn’t have it.

_This Emergency Action Notice will remain_ _in effect until further notice. During this emergency, most stations will remain on the air to provide news and information to the public._

_Do not use the telephone. The telephone line should be kept open for emergency use._

_Nuclear attack is imminent. Your county has been flagged as a high risk area. There will be an evacuation taking place until further notice._

Evacuation.

Nuclear attack.

Aubrey felt her heart hammering in her chest as she unlocked her phone, starting a group text between herself, Stacie, Chloe, Chicago, and Emily. She didn’t want any chance of any of them being hurt, no matter how much she hated Chicago at the moment.

Aubrey: Are you hearing the alert? Pack the necessities. I’ll be there in a few - in the library. Food, water, spare clothes, identification. Under my bed I have two guns and some knives. Get them. I love you all. I’ll be there in just a minute, I promise.

She slid her phone back into her pocket before turning her attention back to the screen, lip drawn between her teeth.

_Do not panic. Please proceed to one of the detours at I-75, 25W, 40E, or I-25S. There is no need to panic. Officers at the designated detours will direct you to your destination._

_It is important that you remain calm and evacuate the area. Counties affected in the state of Georgia include Cobb, Gwinnett, Fulton, Chatham, Clayton, Cherokee, and DeKalb. If you are in any of these counties you must evacuate now._

Fulton.

Aubrey’s heart hammered in her chest as the impending sense of doom washed over her, grabbing hold of every rational thought she had and throwing it out the window. Rational was not an option right now, not when her family - her Bellas, the only family she had - was in danger.

You don’t ever think it’s going to happen - not just nuclear warfare, but any sort of disaster - until they call your county in the evacuation list.

And then your senses take hold and you have no choice but to choose to fight. After all, what other option do you have?

_It is important that you do not stay in the area. If there is an attack on your area, effects of the gases - if there are any survivors - are unknown._

_This has been an official broadcast of the Emergency Action Notice issued by the government of the United States._

_Affected counties in Georgia are, again, Cobb, Gwinnett, Chatham, Fulton…_

The rest of the notice was a blur to her as she gathered her things frantically. Organization was no longer a priority, shoving everything into her bag haphazardly while the monotonous man drowned on in the background.

Aubrey chewed on her lip as she dug in her purse for her keys, holding them tightly in her hand as she stood. She was no stranger to evacuation plans, her military upbringing lending to a strong foundation in survival tactics, but this was completely different now.

It was _real_.

Without a glance backward, she took off in a half sprint to the car, taking advantage of the fact that most of her peers were still staring intently at the television. Some were whispering, some texting, but most had tears in their eyes or wore worried expressions.

And she should feel bad for not caring if any of them got out - she really should, her mama brought her up better than that - but it was survival of the fittest, and she was most certainly the fittest.

She had to be.

There were military helicopters flying low in the sky, sound obstructing anything she may have been able to hear. Aubrey searched frantically for her car, finger jamming on the unlock button when she finally located it a few spots down.

A few students wandered out of the library dazed and confused, causing Aubrey to floor it and peel out of the parking lot as fast as she could. Her heart was in her throat at the aspect of speeding, but she really had no choice.

Not that there would be a cop waiting to give her a speeding ticket, she thought bitterly.

She remembered her father’s advice in their many years of evacuation drills - always keep your radio on at top volume, able to wake you up or cut through the loudest of sounds. Safety is a priority, save yourself and not others.

Her finger swirled across the volume knob, the staticky sound filling the car as she drove. The crackling had her on edge - more so than she would be, heart jumping into her throat when she heard a throat clear over the radio.

_Attention. This is not a drill._

_We are preparing for nuclear attack on counties in the state of Georgia. It is important that you evacuate in a timely fashion and remain calm._

Preparing for an attack. Timely fashion.

Oh shit. 


	2. I’m Waking Up (I Feel It In My Bones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell were they supposed to do? Just pack up and leave like their lives meant nothing? 
> 
> Yes. They were. 
> 
> But where the hell is Beca? She was supposed to be moving back into the Bella House, but no one had seen her all day. 
> 
> Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, don’t kill me for this. Kinda angsty. I /am/ portraying Chicago to be a dick nugget for a reason, alright? 
> 
> Don’t be a dick and say you’re triggered if someone dies. They’re gonna fuckin die. 
> 
> Lastly, review review reviewwwwww. If y’all want to check out rare pair week (which the lovely sarcasticrayofsunshine and I are running) just head over to pprarepairweek.tumblr.com for more information! 
> 
> xo

Aubrey’s text had done enough to scare the three Bellas and Chicago into action, all ready at the door and armed with copious bags when she pulled in several minutes later.

It broke Aubrey’s heart to see them all so nervous - Chloe especially - but she knew she didn’t have time to stop and comfort anyone. They needed to get out before everyone else, especially if they were under attack.

And if they didn’t make it out? Aubrey didn’t want to think of that possibility.

Stacie had the keys to the bus in her hand, waiting for Aubrey’s go ahead to start the vehicle. She nodded, helping Chicago lift cases of water and protein bars into the back of the bus as it roared to life.

An incoherent shout brought her from her frantic actions, standing up and wiping the back of her hand over her brow and drying the sweat that begun to pool there.

“Aubrey!” It was Stacie, voice more frantic than Aubrey had ever heard it. “We’ve only got a half tank!”

Fuck. Of course they did.

Amy had borrowed the bus a few weeks prior before heading home to Australia, and god knows she never followed the rule of filling the tank before returning it. Of everyone to blame, Aubrey cursed herself for not checking.

Because that’s what a good captain does.

“Uh, damn. Regroup! We can go to a gas station as soon as we leave here, maybe a little further out. Emily, do you know how to siphon gas?”

The confused look on the younger woman’s face told Aubrey that no, she didn’t. Of course she fucking didn’t, she probably had never done anything bad in her entire life!

Chloe dropped the bag in her hands and hurried into the garage, returning momentarily with a length of tubing. The look on Chicago’s face was a mix of displeasure and confusion, brows knit together and arms folding across his chest.

“You know how to do this how?”

“Don’t fucking pressure her, dick lick.” Aubrey snapped, continuing to haul bags and boxes into the back of the bus. Her eyes could have burned a hole in his skull with the fire they held. If she were being honest, she never really had much respect for Chicago to begin with - a washed up wannabe cop with too much attitude for Aubrey’s liking.

It totally wasn’t the fact that no one would be good enough for Chloe, Aubrey just had high standards for the people she loved.

“What’re you going to do about it, Audrey?” A smirk played on his lips as he stared Aubrey in the eye, lips pursed like he could actually do something. He knew that it annoyed Aubrey to no end when he purposely said her name wrong and used it to his advantage whenever he could. “She’s my girlfriend, not yours.”

She exhaled sharply through her nose, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. She hated him - absolutely detested the man - but put up with him for Chloe’s sake. But in this situation? She’d leave him behind in an instant.

“Listen. Boyfriend or no boyfriend, I’ll leave you behind if you sass me again.” Aubrey cleared her throat and nodded to the group, Chloe down on her knees siphoning the gas out of her car and into the gas can. “Pick up the pace, Bellas, we need to get out of here before everyone else! Oh, keep loading up, Illinois, I’m going to grab extra phone cords.”

“What’re you going to use them for? To text your nonexistent boyfriend?”

It took all of Aubrey’s willpower - which was wearing thin, by the way - to restrain herself. She wanted nothing more than to grab Chicago by the back of his ugly head and bash him into the door of the bus, but she didn't want to upset Chloe.

“Leave her alone. She’s my best friend and she has a point - we need our phones to text the others and for emergency alerts.”

Aubrey didn’t bother waiting for Chicago’s response before she stormed off into the house, grabbing chargers as she went. She made her way up to her room and under the bed, making sure that her guns and knives were gone and being loaded into the bus.

She almost felt bad for keeping them in the Bella House without telling the others, but it turned out to serve her well in the winds up of it. She took a quick glance around her room before pausing in front of the bulletin board and snatching a few pictures up.

One was of her and Beca after they had won the ICCAs - when Aubrey gave up control and let Beca lead them to victory with her mix and Chloe’s choreography. Her heart sunk at the thought of the small brunette, not knowing where she was or if she was okay.

Last she heard, Beca was supposed to have been moving back onto campus today, but there was no sign of her at the house. Aubrey hoped against all hopes that she would be able to find her before they left campus for good - after all, Beca didn’t have a car and neither did Jesse, both of them coming in in an Uber.

She made a mental note to check the Treble House across campus before they left - she didn’t care much for Jesse - Beca’s safety was her top priority, as was Chloe’s.

With a sigh, she looked around the room once more, scanning to see if she missed anything. She snagged her headphones off of her desk, along with her favorite pajamas and a few hair ties - things that were absolutely inconsequential in the grand scheme of things, but the little bit of comfort she needed to leave everything else behind.

After all, she’d have her phone cord and her phone…and there weren’t many proven effective ways to drown out Chicago’s constant bickering.

The sound of yelling - Chicago’s yelling, actually - broke Aubrey from her thoughts, shoving her things into a small tote bag before slinging it over her shoulder and jogging down the stairs. One last double take - a habitual sweep of the house, checking if the stove was left on and that the lights were off - before she stepped out onto the porch, ready to leave everything behind.

She had done it before time and time again - moving from state to state for her father’s job - but it didn’t make it any easier. It didn’t ease the heartbreak.

“Bree! Where’s Beca?”

It was the first time Aubrey had seen worry on Chloe’s face through this whole ordeal, lips pursed into a tight little line and forehead creased as she wrung her hands nervously. For the first time in her life, Aubrey didn’t have an answer. She wished she did - wished she could ease the tension etched into Chloe’s face.

  
“I...I’m not sure, sweetie. We’ll find her though, okay?” Her words were gentle as her fingers found their way to the pictures in her pocket, tracing over the waxy photo paper gently. “But we need to get in the bus now. There’s going to be traffic and I really, _really_ don’t want to get stuck when a bomb hits... _if_ a bomb hits.”

The reality of the situation hung in the air around them, all solemnly piling into the bus without a word. Even Chicago lacked a smug retort to Aubrey’s words, something that both worried her and brought an odd sense of peace. She slipped into the driver's seat with a soft hum, fastening her seatbelt before checking her mirrors.

“Even in a fucking nuclear damned war you’re concerned with buckling up, Posen.”

There it was, a famous Chicago remark. She glanced back to him as she pulled out of the driveway, eyebrows raised in smug perfection. “I don’t want to die at the hands of a reckless driver, and I don’t see you wanting me dead as I’m the only one here who can drive.”

The answer seemed to satisfy him, an annoyed huff as he turned back to Chloe and played some annoying hand clapping game the two of them were always engaged in. It didn’t bother Aubrey as much as it normally would - she knew that everyone coped differently and that they were just trying to distract each other from the end of the world as they knew it.

A glance in the rear view mirror told Aubrey that the other two Bellas weren’t fairing as well - Emily’s shoulders shaking in soft sobs as Stacie held her, face contorted as she attempted to choke back the tears. Aubrey ached to go back there and hold Emily too, instead focusing her eyes on the road ahead as she made her way across campus in search of Beca.

She had never thought she’d be the mom of the group, the one to take charge in a situation like this, but she really didn’t have any choice. Half of the girls didn’t know how to drive - Beca and Amy being the only other drivers of the group, but neither having cars.

The role of a protector was one that Aubrey fell into naturally, heart aching every time one of the girls was hurt or upset. It was natural, wasn’t it? To care about your friends so deeply?

She shook her head as she attempted to think about something else, fingers ghosting over the volume dial and grimacing when the static on the radio crackled to life. It was a sound none of them wanted to hear, having had enough of the monotonous droning on for the day.

“Who wants to play DJ?” Aubrey called out, smile bright and tone airy. It was her best attempt at normalcy - maybe if they pretended it was just a fun road trip, they could escape the reality of it all.

There was an unintelligible murmur from the group, Emily not even looking up. Chicago cleared his throat, ready to spit out some half brained remark, earning a smack to the chest from a concerned looking Chloe. She cleared her throat before locking eyes with Aubrey through the rear view mirror.

“Beca is our DJ, Bree...but I can pick a song.” She offered Aubrey a watery smile, pulling out her phone and connecting it to the Bluetooth and playing some Taylor Swift song that Aubrey only vaguely knew.

It seemed to lighten the mood a bit, bringing a pleased smile to Aubrey’s face as she watched Stacie and Chloe quietly sing along while Emily’s head bopped and Chicago pretended not to hear them.

And really, Aubrey should feel more upset about being a fifth wheel. After all, she longed for someone to come sit beside her and distract her from the harsh reality they were about to drive into - but as long as her friends were okay and distracted, she didn’t care too much.

She slowed the bus to a crawl as she approached the Treble House, eyes scanning every frazzled student in looking for a familiar short brunette. A familiar throat clearing had Aubrey setting her jaw, ready to bite back at whatever stupid remark was tossed her way.

“What’re you doing, crawling for a boyfriend before we leave? Newsflash, it’s not gonna happen.” Chicago was almost gleeful in the way he insulted Aubrey, smirk playing on his lips and arms folded dominantly across his chest. He was too big for his britches and he knew it, but didn’t hesitate to pick fun at Aubrey whenever he had the opportunity.

Chloe had stopped calling him down by now in an attempt to avoid his outbursts from becoming more violent and smug than they usually were. He had a good few inches on even Stacie - the tallest of the group - and easily doubled her size. He could take any of them down in a fight, an asset in war but terrifying to Chloe most days.

“Never going to happen because I’m not into men. And I’m looking for Beca and Jesse.” Her tone lacked all bite, focusing more on the road and passing students than inconsequential conversation with the biggest asshat known to man.

“Aubrey, look!”

Stacie was standing now, hand on the window as she looked far off into the distance on Aubrey’s right side. She wanted to scold her - tell her how utterly unsafe it was to be standing in a moving vehicle - but her eyes moved to just past where Stacie was pointing, locking in on a small brunette holding hands with a taller man and running.

Beca and Jesse.

A feeling of overwhelming relief washed over Aubrey as she sped up a little bit, following alongside the pair and ensuring that it was, in fact, Beca. After all, it was a freaking nuclear war - she wasn’t going to waste their valuable resources on some random students. She stopped, blowing the horn twice as she waited for Beca to notice her.

The brunette froze, effectively stopping Jesse when the man crashed into her body, Beca teetering on her toes from the force. Her eyes locked on the bus, then Aubrey, worry dripping from her face as an overwhelming sense of relief washed over her.

There was a metallic squeal when Aubrey opened the door - the blonde making a mental note to get some oil and fix that before it drew anyone else’s attention - followed by a loud squeal from Chloe and a relieved gasp from Emily.

“Beca! Oh my god!” Stacie sounded like she was going to cry with relief, sitting down and easing Aubrey’s tension a little bit.

There was a brief hesitation before anyone moved, an overwhelming sense of relief washing over the group. They were all safe. Jessica and Ashley were accounted for, back home at Jessica’s mom’s house. Flo and Cynthia Rose were at some business camp, Amy still home with her dad in Australia.

Beca was the last to be accounted for. She was safe.

Aubrey broke the silence with a sharp snap of her fingers and a beckoning motion, eyebrow raised as she waited for the pair to make their way onto the bus.

“You came for me.” Her tone was that of disbelief, one hand clasped over her heart as she took the passenger seat next to Aubrey’s.

When Jesse made a move to sit beside her, she flung her hand backwards and shooed him off to sit with Chicago. The motion was only caught by Aubrey - the other girls back in their own worlds - confusion etched into her face as she decided to just not mention it.

“How could I not? You’re family, I needed to know that you were safe.” 


	3. We’re All A Cloud (Of Pink Mist)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One bomb has touched down in Atlanta, Georgia. The blast spanned fifty miles, aftershocks being felt as far away as Austin, Texas.
> 
> As of right now, any side effects from the noxious fumes in the air are not known, so we advise all survivors to stay in their vehicles or homes until further notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the time between updates - moving and shit is getting to me. But I’d appreciate it if y’all would let me know what you thought :))

They drove in silence for a while, Emily and Chloe asleep while Stacie buried her face in a novel and the men chatted quietly amongst themselves. It looked rather serious - probably a game plan on how to gather resources.

A small voice broke Aubrey from her thoughts, Beca’s hand coming to trail gently over her knee before depositing it back in her own lap. “Do you mind if I, uh?” Her hand motioned to the radio, Taylor Swift still playing from one of Chloe’s playlists.

Aubrey nodded, offering Beca a gentle smile. She was secretly hoping that she would offer to DJ - it would make the whole ordeal more comfortable and normal.

But it wasn’t normal.

A damned nuclear bomb was about to be dropped, potentially on their area.

Traffic was so much worse than Aubrey expected, touch and go as they tried to make their way through the Atlanta bypass. Cars and trucks alike were at a standstill, all trying to make their way to the detours given on the initial alert.

“I don’t think we’re going to ever make it through this.” She was dejected, looking to Beca for some sort of magical answer that she knew neither of them had.

There was silence for a moment, Beca swallowing audibly past a lump in her throat. She knew that it was serious for Aubrey to be second guessing herself, unsure of what to do.

Truthfully, no one knew what to do.

“We can always try to take a back road shortcut and hope for the best.”

Aubrey nodded thoughtfully, perfectly manicured fingernails tapping out a beat on the steering wheel that didn’t even remotely belong to the song they were listening to. After a few moments of contemplation, Beca realized that she was tapping out The Sign, the thought bringing a smirk to Beca’s face.

Same old Aubrey, no matter the situation.

“Hey, Stacie? Come up here for a sec, Beca and I are trying to think of a plan.”

She glanced back for a moment before keeping her eyes trained on the traffic ahead of her, unwilling to even let one car in front of her. The Posen competitiveness ran deep, wanting to be the closest possible to the exit as she could - not only for survival, but to beat out the car behind her.

Stacie stood and made her way to the front of the bus, glancing back at Emily a few times and ensuring that she was asleep. It was only then that Aubrey noticed the weary look on Stacie’s face, forehead creased with wrinkles and blinking back exhaustion.

“What’s up, caps?”

“Aubrey can’t make it through this - it won’t happen. Everyone keeps cutting us off and even if we weren’t being cut off, look at that traffic. Do you think we should keep on or try to find a back road and take that?”

“There’s no guarantee that we’ll find a detour, but there’s definitely an exit. I don’t know that it won’t put us right back into another danger zone.” Aubrey’s bottom lip was ensnared between her teeth, biting down slightly and hissing as the metallic twang of blood filled her mouth.

“But we can’t make it out this way, right?”

“I don’t think so, Stace. Aubrey is trying her best.”

She really was.

But trying her best wouldn’t bring them back to life after a nuclear bomb was dropped. Aubrey felt her inherent need to fight kick in, but there was nothing she could really do. She looked to Stacie with a pleading look in her eyes, waiting on her answer.

“Go ahead, go off the route. It’s better than sitting here in...this.” Stacie nodded affirmatively, chewing on her bottom lip as she looked to her nails.

They weren’t sure that it was the right choice, but it was their only choice, unless they wanted to be turned into a mess of pink mist and shrapnel while they waited for the traffic to clear.

“Are we all in agreeance?”

Beca nodded, slouching in her seat. There was a pause, all three women deep in thought before Stacie nodded, hand grazing the back of Aubrey’s neck gently. She was touchy, no more than Chloe, but still in a way that made Aubrey’s skin prickle as though electric currents were running wild beneath her skin.

“You’re doing the best you can, Bree. It’s the only option.”

“It’s the only option.” She reassured herself, nodding affirmatively before flipping her turn signal on and moving the bus towards an exit.

It was diverging from the plan, and Aubrey was not good at diverging. What if it was the wrong choice?

It was their only choice, Beca and Stacie were right, but it didn’t make Aubrey any more comfortable with it. She swallowed past the bile rising in her throat as she momentarily closed her eyes, pulling out onto a back road with a sigh.

“It’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, Aubs, it’ll be alright.” Beca’s voice was barely above a whisper, hand trailing down Aubrey’s back and resting on her hip for a moment before pulling away.

They were touchy - anyone who was even remotely close to Chloe had to be - in a way that almost made Aubrey uncomfortable. It wasn’t necessarily wrong, but Beca had a boyfriend.

It was definitely wrong that her heart was fluttering ever so slightly at the touch.

“You should sit down, Stace. I don’t know what kinds of hectic drivers might be out here...I don’t want you to get hurt.”

That was as close to an admission of love and adoration that anyone would get from Aubrey, Stacie’s lips creasing up in a small smile as some of the tension fell from her face.

“Let me know if you need anything, yeah? Don’t let her get too tired, Becs.” With that, Stacie was stumbling back to her seat at the back of the bus, bracing herself as Aubrey sped over bumps and potholes.

In any other situation it would have been so uncharacteristic that it was worrying, but honestly, what was she supposed to do?

She did not want to die a pink mist full of shrapnel.

More importantly, she did not want to have her pink mist mixed with someone as terrible as Chicago’s.

They continued on in silence for a bit, Aubrey’s eyes trained on the road and both hands gripping the wheel in perfect position. From her position beside her, Beca couldn’t help but to steal a few trepidatious glances.

It was almost comical, Aubrey completely unmoving and still as her lips moved along to the music, no sound coming out as she lip synced. Honestly, Beca has expected nothing more than rigid perfection in her driving, especially when there were other passengers involved.

It was a thousand wonders that Aubrey let someone as careless as Amy be the group’s designated driver for all events.

“You need to loosen up.” Beca had her arms folded over her chest and legs drawn up, sitting cross legged on the spacious seat. She had kicked her shoes off as they turned the exit, making herself a little bit more comfortable.

Well, as comfortable as you could be in a bus during a nuclear attack.

“I need to focus, Beca. It’s really hard for me to be concentrating on the road and these alerts if I’m...lounging.” She raises her right hand and gestured wildly to Beca’s position before quickly placing her hand back on the wheel, eyes nearly boring a hole in the windshield.

Mischievously, Beca’s fingertips gingerly took purchase on the radio dial, turning slightly as the sound of one of her mixes filled the bus. In the back, Stacie was grinning while Chicago and Jesse bopped in their seats, both men crossing their arms over their chests like some dude code that Beca didn’t care to know about.

“Rebecca. I’m not going to ask you again.”

“Ask me to what, blondie?”

And yeah, picking at Aubrey was fun. It distracted from the harsh reality outside of the protected walls of the bus.

Plus, seeing Aubrey all flustered and trying to regain her composure was one of Beca’s favorite pastimes.

“Turn that crap down. I need to focus.”

“On what?”

The words were barely falling from Beca’s lips when the bus jolted forwards, Aubrey’s eyes wide with surprise as the ground shook and an unbearably loud booming sound rattled the walls of the bus.

It was loud enough to wake Chloe, the one who could sleep through anything, the older woman rubbing her eyes and jerking awake with a whine.

Aubrey slammed on the brakes, sharp shriek falling from her lips as her body fell forward into the steering wheel. The sky around them was nothing but smoke and dust, ground still vibrating the bus.

No one knew for sure, but they were almost certain that it was a bomb. It had to be, but how would they know? It’s not like they exactly had a ton of exposure to explosives.

“That...that fucking bomb. God damn...shit!” Aubrey screamed out, fists raining a series of punches down on the steering wheel as tears filled her eyes.

The bus was so eerily quiet, everyone staring on in horror as Aubrey silently laid her head down on the wheel and took a long, deep breath. She needed to center herself before moving forward - needed to process that everything she had and everything she knew was gone for good.

It was a thousand wonders that they made it out of the danger zone, where cars were backed up end to end and now gone in a cloud of dust and blood.

After several long moments, Aubrey lifted her head and her fingers shakily found the volume dial, twisting as the monotonous man’s staticky voice filled the bus.

_One bomb has touched down in Atlanta, Georgia. The blast spanned fifty miles, aftershocks being felt as far away as Austin, Texas._

_As of right now, any side effects from the noxious fumes in the air are not known, so we advise all survivors to stay in their vehicles or homes until further notice._


	4. I’m Falling (so I’m taking my time on my ride)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca drives. Aubrey is teased by Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review review reviewwwww y’all!

They remained on the side of the road for quite some time, Aubrey’s head bowed as she sat in silent shock. Emily had woken by this point, clinging to Stacie for dear life while the taller woman whispered sweetly into her ear.

Chicago was petting Chloe’s hair and telling her some stupid story, Jesse having fell asleep after he made sure that Beca wasn’t too distraught.

Asshole.

Aubrey almost wished that she had someone to comfort her, but didn’t want to appear too broken up and scare the others. She was supposed to be the rock of the group, the one who steered them out of trouble and into safety time and time again. She wasn’t supposed to feel emotion, much less fear, though it grabbed on and took hold of her in a way she had never experienced.

This was the fight for her life - not only hers, but six other people’s lives.

The responsibility was almost too much for her, but she had to grin and bear it - had to make sure that the Bellas, her only family left, were safe and sound.

But she wasn’t ready yet - she needed more time to face the world, to prepare herself for the horrors she was about to witness going forth.

The bus was eerily quiet, radio static the only sound as they sat in silence. Beca was horrified watching Aubrey sit motionless with her head bowed and forehead resting on the steering wheel, sucking in deep breaths.

It almost looked as though it were a panic attack, Beca wanting nothing more than to intervene, but she didn’t want to upset the blonde any further.

“Scoot. Let’s switch out, you’ve seen enough.” Her words were gentle, fingers trepidatiously coming to brush against the back of Aubrey’s neck soothingly. The action made her jump slightly, sucking in a soft breath at the sensation.

She weakly shook her head, bottom lip still ensnared between her teeth. It wasn’t so much as not wanting the break - god, she did, her back hurt worse than ever from her rigid position - she just needed the mindless distraction of the road ahead of them. It was harder to get caught up in her head when there was nothing to fixate on.

“No, I can drive.” The usual attempt at assertive bite was lacking, voice small and weak.

“Scoot. That’s final.” Beca narrowed her eyes at Aubrey, waiting for the older woman to move. It suddenly dawned on her that she wouldn’t feel comfortable sitting with Chicago nor Stacie and Emily in the back, too caught up in murmuring to each other to notice anything else. “You can sit up here with me, yeah?”

Aubrey took a moment to mull the thought over before nodding a little more surely, unbuckling her seatbelt and sliding across the seat to the passenger side. “I could sit with Chlo...”

“If that scrotum yodeler wasn’t there. He’ll just piss you off.” Beca finished, goofy smirk on her face as she turned the key over in the ignition.

The bus roared to life and Aubrey felt a little more at ease, the sky having cleared to a more manageable level while they were sitting. It was like they were trapped in a huge grey cloud, everything tinted an odd shade of pinkish grey.

“I feel bad making you drive.”

“Please, I’m the only one here who knows how besides you. Stacie says she can drive but…” Beca made a sound of vague horror, following with a loud guffaw of laugh that Aubrey joined her in.

The sound of light laughter had everyone’s heads snapping up, sneaking glances at Aubrey with shock etched into their expressions. No one has expected Aubrey to be the one laughing in this situation, but she looked truly at peace.

“Is she..?”

“Yeah, Em. That’s definitely Aubrey’s laugh...Beca sounds more like someone is force tickling Elmo.” She smirked down at Emily, fingers brushing through dark locks as the younger woman’s head laid on her chest.

“She was just having a bird a few minutes ago, I don’t get it.”

“You don’t have to get it. Beca just makes her happy. The same way her face lights up every time Chloe does something stupid and nice for her.”

“Like including her in the matching Barden phone cases even though she’s the only one with an Android.” Realization washes over Emily’s face as she thought back to all of the instances where she’d seen Aubrey so happy or carefree - all instances in which she was welcomed with open arms and made to feel included or loved.

“Exactly.”

“My ears are burning.” Beca sung from the front, stupid smirk never leaving her face. “Someone back there must be talking about me, Conrad. I wonder who that may be?”

“God damn, how do you do that?” Stacie laughed, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Emily’s temple before going back to winding her fingers through the dark hair.

“Years of mixing, I've got a good ear.”

The answer seemed to satisfy Stacie and Emily, both who hummed their approval before turning back to each other, effectively back in their own little world.

Honestly, Beca wished she felt that way with someone - sure, Jesse was nice and all, but she didn’t feel anything with him. It was rigid and forced, smiles tight lipped and laughs tense. With Aubrey and Chloe - Stacie and Emily too, for that matter - she felt truly carefree, smiles goofy and laughter flowing freely.

It was almost as though Chloe could read minds, the older woman popping her head between Aubrey and Beca’s with a smile.

“What’s up, doc?”

“Damn it all to hell, Chloe!” Aubrey jumped, hand clasping over her heart as she let out a long sigh.

Chloe’s sneak attacks were part of being her friend, the redhead popping up out of seemingly nowhere with a huge grin and silly catchphrase. It didn’t mean that they got any more used to it.

“Fucking fuck on a stick. Are you trying to make me kill us? Because if you are, you’re doing an amazing job.”

Beca’s fingers were white knuckled on the steering wheel, gripping and digging in as her heart returned to a more acceptable rate. Driving made her nervous enough as is, and adding a sneak attack jump scare? It was a thousand wonders that they didn’t end up in a ditch.

A gentle flutter of fingers against her knee broke her from her thoughts, looking down and seeing Aubrey’s hand lightly moving across her leg in an attempt to calm her. And really, she shouldn’t find it as relaxing as she did, but a soft contented sigh slipped past her lips without warning.

“Anyways, whatcha doing?”

“Driving.”

“Not driving.” Aubrey deadpanned, paper map unfolded across her lap, one leg crossed primly over the other. The map looked like it was at least as old as legacy, faded in spots and water stained in others.

They didn’t understand why Aubrey needed to refer to the paper map - if they went by it, they would be driving into ‘big coffee lake of Georgia’ any minute now - but she was so intent on the map that Beca didn’t have the heart to make a snide comment.

“Why do you insist on using that thing, Bree? Every time we go somewhere.” She shook her head, slipping into the seat on Aubrey’s right side and effectively filling the driver’s row.

“Because it’s resourceful to see patterns in the landscape.”

It sounded as though the sentence fell from General Posen’s lips, a small affirmative nod punctuating her words. And really, Beca didn’t care much if Aubrey was focused on the map - it would give her less time to worry and overthink.

Plus, the sight of the blonde with reading glasses perched on her nose and tongue poking through her lips as she intently read the map was kind of the cutest thing anyone had ever seen. Her lips were twitching like she was trying to keep her voice below a whisper, soft murmurs falling from her lips.

“I can’t read anything on this thing.” She sighed, brows furrowing as she flipped the page over and studied the back side - a map of the United States.

“I’ll get you another one.” Beca murmured, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the steering wheel.

“It’s not my map. I’ve had this one for ages. Daddy got it for me when I learned to drive.”

Aubrey’s pout was borderline petulant, bottom lip jutting out absentmindedly as her eyes bored holes into the creased sheet of paper. Of course it was some silly sentimental thing from her father, Beca thought. Despite her best efforts to scowl, her lips betrayed her and pulled up into a small smile.

“Well, I’ll get you another one.”

“You two are sickening. Just fuck already.” Chloe was smirking, her feet propped up on the console in front of her as she filed her nails down meticulously.

It seemed as though Stacie’s hobby of cuticle care had rubbed off on her.

A look of horror etched itself onto Aubrey’s face, eyebrows raised so high they seemed to disappear into her hairline. Beca almost expected her to hit Chloe or remark about the sheer inappropriateness of the comment, but she only swallowed thickly as her expression returned back to normal.

Tense, but normal.

“She has a boyfriend.” Aubrey pointed out, head nodding towards him and Chicago slightly as though it explained everything.

“And if she didn’t?”

Aubrey made a vague sound of discontent, right hand waving Chloe off flippantly. After a moment, she let out her breath in a loud gush of air. “That would be...interesting.”

“Just admit it, you like Beca!” Chloe urged, hand resting on Aubrey’s knee. The older woman flinched, fingers clasping gingerly around Chloe’s wrist and placing the redhead’s hand back in her own lap.

“Hands to yourself, Chlo. I’m nervous.” Aubrey flicked her wrist before depositing her hands back into her lap, fingers clasping gently around the beat up map.

The motion struck Beca as strange - despite the conversation and their years of friendship, Aubrey still wasn’t too comfortable with physical contact, yet she was so carefree with Beca. It was like Aubrey didn’t think when they were together - hand gently grazing Beca’s thigh like it were second nature.

“ _Do_ you like me?” It was gentle, voice quiet enough for the conversation to be private between the three in the front row.

“Shut the fuck up, Rebecca.” 


	5. Wake Me Up (when it’s all over)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gas station banter. 
> 
> Shit. Gets. Real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry for the hiatus, y’all. Moving house, Easter, and kids got in the way. But I’m back and ready to party (as long as we go to bed at a reasonable hour LOL) 
> 
> review, darlings

They continued on in relative silence, Chloe having moved into the back when Chicago called for her. Not that Beca and Aubrey minded the silence up front - Aubrey was invested in a novel while Beca drove, occasionally making comment on something that came across Beca’s playlist.

“Hm, I like this.” Aubrey looked up from her book and pressed the home button on Beca’s phone, nodding to herself as she read the title of the song.

Sara. It shocked her that Beca listened to Fleetwood Mac - even more shocking that it was on Beca’s top hit playlist.

“Fleetwood Mac. Stevie is a legend.”

Aubrey nodded again before turning back to her book, eyes half glazed over as she read the same sentence for what seemed like the fiftieth time. It was hard to focus when Beca was in such close proximity to her, legs brushing and elbow resting against Aubrey’s arm.

And really, Beca shouldn’t be so distracting, but the woman practically oozed an air of mystery and excitement.

“Almost out of gas.” Beca murmured, maneuvering her left foot onto the dashboard and leaning back in the seat. Aubrey almost chastised her when she realized that they were, in fact, the only vehicle on the long stretch of country road.

“Didn’t we just put the can in there?”

“Yeah, but this is a 6 cylinder.” She waited for recognition to cross Aubrey’s face, sighing when she saw none. “Big engine needs more gas.”

“Stop talking to me like I’m an idiot!” Aubrey huffed, arms crossing over her chest. She tried her best to fight the smile that was twitching at the corners of her lips, finally giving up and breaking out in a grin.

The playful banter should bother her, it really should. If it were Chicago, she would have kicked him in the nuts and then broken his nose hours ago - but Beca was the exception, and for the life of her, Aubrey didn’t understand it.

How did the snarky alternative girl work her way into Aubrey’s heart so fast?

“Shoes on, bitches and bastards! We’re getting out off this exit for gas and food and a bathroom break that isn’t in this tiny ass sorry excuse for a bathroom.” Beca hollered, smiling brightly into the rear view mirror.

“Ladies and gentlemen.” Aubrey grumbled under her breath.

A saccharine grin from Beca only deepened Aubrey’s playful scowl, shimmying away from Beca - well, as far as their seating arrangement would permit. “Anything you need to add, princess?”

“No ma’am.”

Beca turned her attention back to the road with a triumphant little smirk on her lips - the kind of smirk she reserved only for getting on Aubrey’s nerves. It wasn’t that she was being malicious, teasing Aubrey was just so fun.

“Uh, hate to break it to you, Becs…” Stacie started, still pulling her shoes on despite her disagreeance. “Didn’t that announcement say to stay in the bus until further notice?”

“Further notice is now. We need food and gas.” Aubrey stood, hands on her hips authoritatively. Beca appreciated the motion - she had never been the dictator of the group and Stacie never took direction well from her anyways.

“But…”

“Stay in the bus then. You can be the lookout.” Aubrey snapped, throwing herself back into her seat with a long sigh as she set about putting her shoes back on.

The group fell silent after Aubrey’s outburst, a smirk playing on Chicago’s lips as he fought to find a remark fitting for the situation. Nothing came, the man still silent as they pulled into the first gas station Beca saw.

It appeared to be run down but not raided - too out of the way for anyone to think it was worth raiding. There were four pumps, all neat and tidy, a sight that was almost comforting if it weren’t for the looming feeling of imminent danger.

“I’ll get my card…” Aubrey half murmured, digging in her purse for her wallet.

Chloe and Beca paused and looked back at Aubrey, halfway out of the vehicle behind the men and Emily. They both wore near identical expressions that were a mix of shock and...hilarity?

Beca was the first to crack, letting out loud guffaws of laughter as she braced herself on the door. Her laughter came in small giggles, soon joined by Chloe, resting her hand on Beca’s shoulder as she fought to regain her composure.

“What’s...so funny?”

“Your _card_? This is a fucking nuclear war, princess, do you really think there’s going to be a cashier here to stop us?” Beca pointed out, head cocked.

“It’s not nice to steal things.” Aubrey murmured, hopping out of her seat with the credit card securely in one hand.

As they exited the bus, Chloe talking animatedly and twirling around in the grass, Stacie moved into the driver's seat and rested her chin on the cool leather steering wheel.

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Beca’s judgement - okay, she really didn’t trust it. There was a reason they were supposed to stay in their car, after all. But Beca was right, they needed gas and some food that wasn’t their emergency supply.

And seriously, when did they buy so many protein bars?

Stacie was almost bored sitting in the bus, eyes half glazed over as she watched the group. It was nearing sunset and the effects of the day were wearing on her. She hadn’t slept at all, choosing to make sure that Aubrey and Beca were alright and didn’t need to take a break.

Inside of the gas station, Chloe was behind the counter fiddling with the register, a look of deep concentration washing over her face. Her tongue poked between her lips as she pressed keys on the computer, a satisfied grin washing over her face when she finally achieved what she wanted.

“Hey guys!” She called, hopping back over the counter. “I’ve got the gas flowing on our pump. Why don’t you fill up, Jesse?”

The man nodded before heading out the door, stopped only momentarily by Beca shoving two gas cans at him. He looked confused for a moment, holding the jugs out from him as though he didn’t know what to do with them.

“Fill those and the one we have in the bus.” She explained, eyebrow cocked as she turned back to the shelves of food before her. Being the dictator was a change for her, usually leaving the controlling to Aubrey.

But Beca was better at split second decisions, Aubrey needing to calculate each move mentally before developing her game plan. It was proven useful in some situations - choosing to take the back roads specifically.

“Why the hell do we need to slow ourselves down with all that gas?” Chicago quipped, arms folded across his chest authoritatively. He would dispute anyone’s ideas just to say that he was right - and he was rarely the one with a good plan. “We’ll pass like, a million gas stations.”

Beca didn’t even have time to open her mouth before Aubrey was standing in front of Chicago, hands planted on her hips. She used her height to her advantage and puffed her chest out in effort to seem bigger than she was. The speed almost shocked Beca, but she was well aware of what Aubrey could accomplish when provoked.

And really, she didn’t want to get on her bad side.

“Listen you half-brained dick lick…” She started, exhaling through her nose pointedly as she rose onto her toes, trying in vain to get on Chicago’s level. “You think you know everything but newsflash, you _don’t_. So just listen to what she says or you might end up dead.”

> Aubrey turned on her toe and stalked to the restrooms before Chicago could even blink, leaving behind only the scent of her perfume and mud tracks from her tennis shoes. The entire group was shocked - save for Chloe, obviously, she was used to these outbursts - silent in her absence. The tension in the small gas station hung in the air, everyone fidgeting and staring at Chicago - waiting on his reaction.

“Whatever. Must be on her period.” He mumbled, shoulders falling as he pilfered through a display of candy bars.

In any instance, they would be scolded for having candy for dinner, but there weren’t really many options.

They were blessed in the sense that the coach bus provided more room and amenities than most people’s accommodations - spacious, a small bathroom, outlets, and seats that recline generously. And really, they were lucky that Aubrey even went back for them, seeing that her and Beca were the only drivers in the group.

“Hey guys?” Emily’s voice was wary, head peeking over a small section of personal care products. “I don’t know a whole lot about this whole apocalypse thing.”

“Nuclear war.” Chloe corrected absentmindedly as she worked on shoving as much food as she could into the plastic bags from behind the counter.

It wasn’t stealing in a nuclear war. Or apocalypse.

Or whatever you want to call it.

“Yeah, whatever. Anyways, there’s a bunch of stuff here we might need - medicine and band aids and the like - do you think I should take all of it? I mean, someone else might come here looking for resources too…”

It was evident to the group that Emily was having the hardest time with accepting the situation. She was too nice for her own good, wanting to leave enough for others to save themselves - and while the gesture was nice, this was an every man for himself situation.

“Em, honey, I don’t know that there are other survivors.” Beca explained gently, bringing the taller girl a handful of plastic bags. “Just take what could be useful, alright? We need to protect ourselves.”

She studied the shelves for a moment, hands on her hips thoughtfully. She needed Aubrey - her survivalist skills from her father coming in handy in these situations. With a sigh, Beca surveyed the room for a moment before taking a deep breath. “We need to move it, people. Chlo, you finish getting food. Emily, you’re on personal care. Can you get drinks, Chicago?”

The group murmured out a collective agreeance, all moving quickly in their motions. Beca moved over to a display of maps, plucking up two in her fingers and stuffing them into her back pocket.

Okay, she really didn’t want anyone else knowing she’s gone all soft.

“Move it, out to the bus. I’m gonna, uh, go to the bathroom and grab Aubs.”

She dug her toe into the ground awkwardly, bottom lip drawn between her teeth in half concentration. It wasn’t that she was lying, she was just omitting that she wanted to get Aubrey alone for a moment.

As the group moved outside, she retreated to the bathrooms quietly. Trepidation washed over her features as she pressed the door open, the sound of quiet sniffles echoing around the room.

“Aubrey? Aubs? It’s Beca, uh, obviously. Duh. Are you alright?” She crossed her arms and leaned against the sink, eyes downcast as she waited for a response.

It felt weird, being so close to Aubrey in such a personal moment. Beca wasn’t good with feelings or emotions - least of all someone else’s - but somehow something told her not to run. To stay and try to help, no matter how crappy her help would be.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. It just sunk in, you know?”

There was a click from the lock that echoed around the room, door creaking as Aubrey slowly opened the stall and stood with her arms hanging limply at her sides. She looked about as awkward as Beca felt, and if her own feelings were any indication, Aubrey had to be feeling pretty damned awkward.

“I get it. I uh, got you something.” Beca took two steps forward, shortening the distance between them as her hand shoved down in her back pocket and returned with the maps - one of the Upper South and one of the country as a whole.

“For me?” Aubrey’s eyes were wide as she gingerly took the papers between her fingers, almost in disbelief. Beca idly wondered when the last time someone did something nice for her was.

“For you, yeah. I didn’t like, pay for it or anything, but it’s the thought.” Beca shrugged, stepping into the stall beside Aubrey before she could make the situation any more awkward. “Just gonna finish up in here and we’ll join the others outside.”

A few moments later they were walking out of the gas station and giggling to each other over some stupid anecdotal story Beca was telling, recounting a happier time from one of their Bellas practices when Chloe and Amy got into an argument.

The group was goofing around, Emily sitting in Stacie’s lap at the driver’s seat watching Chloe run through the parking lot. She was giggling wildly, Jesse throwing a ball to her from his spot sitting on the steps of the bus.

“Hey, wanna play?” She called out, jogging and stopping in front of the bus.

As much fun as she was having, she knew not to stray from the bus too much. They didn’t know who - or what - would be out there lurking. There would eventually be a lack of resources and supplies and they needed to watch their asses.

“Chicago!” Beca hollered, shaking her head as she and Aubrey stood in front of the steps of the bus. “Get the hell out of that field!”

The field in question was overgrown, weeds nearly as tall as Beca. The whole situation had the hair on the back of her neck standing up - the possibility of snakes or other animals was more than enough for her.

He continued to trek through the field jovially, one hand on a long stick that he was using to beat down the weeds with.

“Stop being such a scaredy cat, Mitchell! What’s the worst that’s going to happen?”

There was a flash of grey out of the corner of Beca’s eye, a movement so sudden that she shoved Aubrey, Chloe, and Jesse onto the bus. And there was heavy breathing from whatever - whoever - was running rapidly towards the field that Chicago occupied.

And really, it couldn’t get much worse.

“Chicago! Fuck, come on!”


	6. Kill V. Maim.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Death & decay. Be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You knew it was coming so don’t even tell me you didn’t expect it. Chap title is from the Grimes song. 
> 
> Review, bitches.

What do you picture when you think of the aftereffects of a nuclear attack?

It’s simple. You don’t think of any, not because you don’t _think_ there are effects - there are, there have to be - you just don’t think that you’ll ever see it. Until you do.

And really, you think of death and decay. Maybe sudden death from impact, maybe prolonged from the exposure to nuclear gas. It never really occurs to anyone that these are toxic chemicals released into the air - especially near the blast - and that toxic chemicals can alter your DNA.

Again, no one ever thinks it’s going to happen. Certainly not a group of collegiate acapella singers and their misfit boyfriends.

And yet, it happens in the blink of an eye.

Beca stood nearly motionless on the top step of the bus, arms out to prevent anyone from exiting the vehicle. She had a vice grip on Aubrey’s forearm while her heart hammered in her throat while her eyes remained fixated on the pack of creatures running at high speed through the parking lot.

Creatures, because they couldn’t possibly be _human_. Could they?

They looked to have been human in a past life, lanky forms hunched over sideways in a way that sent a shiver down Beca’s spine as she watched their fingertips brush the floor as they walked. They were strangely grey, bodies half limping as they ran.

And oh my god were they fast.

“What the _fuck_.” Beca breathed, nails digging into Aubrey’s arm in a way that elicited a low growl from the older woman. And really, she couldn’t help it.

“That’s a fucking zombie.” Stacie murmured, moving to stand behind Aubrey and watch with rapt attention.

“That’s not a zombie.”

“Then what the hell do you think it is, Princess Posen?” Beca quipped, releasing her hold on Aubrey’s arm and leaning out of one of the windows.

“Come _on_ , fuckhead! You don’t know what they’re capable of!”

She didn’t know, but she had a pretty good idea. Stacie had forced Beca to watch enough Walking Dead to know that Chicago probably wouldn’t come back with a face if he didn’t hurry. Not that he cared.

Chicago was looking at the pack of creatures with vague interest, a smirk on his lips. It was almost predatory - as if he actually thought he could catch them or outrun them.

He couldn’t. But it would be funny to watch him try.

“Look at these ugly things! What the hell are they?” He started towards the pack with piqued interest, one hand in his pocket.

The pack of creatures growled at his words, heads turning sharply at an angle that Beca was sure was inhuman. Of course it was inhuman, she thought, they were like weird zombie alien hybrids. They picked up speed, charging towards Chicago.

For the first time in her life, Beca saw real fear etched on Chicago’s face. She felt a pang or guilt in her chest - if she hadn’t stalled in the gas station, maybe he would have stayed with the group. Not that she could do anything to stop him.

He picked up speed, jogging towards the bus as the creatures turned and began to follow him. They groaned, picking up their pace in an awkward shuffle that looked impossibly more inhuman, if there ever was a thing.

Beca couldn’t look away, and judging by the gasps of horror from behind her, neither could Stacie, Aubrey, and Jesse. Emily’s face was hidden in Stacie’s shirt, little whimpers passing her lips every time someone gasped. Chloe had moved to the driver’s seat, hand on the lever that closed the bus door.

She couldn’t - Chicago was her boyfriend. She was too soft for those sorts of actions.

Wasn’t she?

“Chlo, what the fuck?” Aubrey chastised, brows furrowed in half confusion. Really, she was proud of Chloe for even thinking of such a thing - for thinking of the group before her boyfriend.

“He…” Chloe started, voice shaky. Her fingers trembled on the knob, sliding over the smooth plastic. “They’re a foot behind him. It’s no use...we can’t all get attacked to save him.”

There was a jolt before the doors of the bus squealed shut, Chloe letting out a small whimper before moving to the back of the bus, head ducked as her shoulders shook with silent sobs. With the encouragement of Stacie, both Jesse and Emily went back to sit with her and took turn about rubbing her back gently.

Screams echoed through the bus as Chicago was finally caught by them - the creatures. It was like a bad car wreck, neither Beca nor Aubrey could turn away despite their best efforts. They stood hand in hand, eyes glued to the man through the window as the creatures seemed to attach themselves to each part of his body.

The only part of Chicago’s body that was visible over the contorted forms of the creatures was his face, contorted in an expression of horrified pain. Small spurts of blood flew from his body as the creatures pulled and tugged, satisfied groans falling from their lips - or, what would have been lips in their past lives, now resorted to small puckered openings where their mouths should be.

After what seemed like an eternity, Chicago’s screams died off with a gurgle, blood flowing from his lips. Aubrey let out a horrified squeak, hand tightening in Beca’s, surprising the younger woman.

They watched Chicago’s lifeless form collapse to the ground, creatures hunched over him in a mess of flying flesh and blood. It was surreal, watching someone die so brutally at the hands of these...monsters. There really was no other word for them.

It was like they couldn’t hear or speak, the entire world standing still and swaying all at once.

There was a retching sound from the back followed by Chloe and Jesse’s hushed whispers, and Beca couldn’t bring herself to care. Her legs felt like they were made of Jello, knees weak as she made her way to the seat beside the driver’s.

“Gotta go...gotta go now.” Her tone was almost inaudible, hands and jaw shaking as she spoke. She was not about to cry, damn it. Beca Mitchell did not fucking cry.

There was already enough sobbing coming from the back, Stacie’s voice strong and soothing as she knelt down, scrubbing at the floor manically. “It’s not your fault, Emily. You’re okay - you’ll be okay.” She had one hand on Chloe’s knee as she spoke, glancing up to lock eyes with the redhead for a moment.

The bus roared to life, Beca startling as the vehicle rumbled. She hadn’t even noticed Aubrey sliding into the driver’s seat, a little bit pale but otherwise mostly unaffected, though Beca knew that Aubrey hid emotion well.

“How are you so chill right now?”

“Oh, didn’t I tell you my dad like, basically killed Osama bin Laden?” Aubrey sounded nonchalant, eyes on the road in front of her as they started onto the road.

The group travelled in relative silence for a while, turning off onto the intersection they came from and back onto the back roads. They were all trying to process the event in their own way, Chloe the most vocal through a round of sobs that had Beca’s gut wrenching painfully.

“ _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_ …” Stacie started singing softly at first, touching Emily’s arm gently and motioning for her to join in as her tone grew stronger.

“ _When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone_.” Emily sung, one hand on Chloe’s shoulder as she offered the older woman a weak smile. It was the most sunshine she could manage at the moment, mourning not only the death of their friend, but the safety of the world as they knew it.

“ _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._ ”

  
It almost shocked Beca to hear Jesse joining in, slightly quieter than Stacie and Emily. His hand smoothed over unruly red hair, a tear sliding down his face as he tried to choke back the tears long enough to sing.

Beside Beca, Aubrey’s fingers tapped restlessly against the steering wheel as her lips parted. With a gentle nod from Beca, Aubrey sucked in a deep breath before gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.”

It was so rare for Aubrey to sing outside of Bellas rehearsals that it took Beca aback for a moment, heart catching in her throat at the sheer beauty of her voice. It was different than listening to her belt out 80s girl rock - she sounded so light and passionate when she just sang in the car or in the shower.

Beca’s favorite moments were when she’d wander into the kitchen when no one else was home to find Aubrey moving about the kitchen singing along to the music on the radio with her hair up and an apron around her thin frame.

And really, they were Bellas, they sung in any occasion - to heal, for hurt, and to move onward and upward. As the song drew to a close, Beca let out a shaky breath before clasping one hand over her chest.

“Dear God - if there’s even a God up there - please tell me this isn’t you answering my butchered ass prayers. Because oh my god, I didn’t actually want him dead.”

Chloe let out a shaky laugh - more of a breath, really - before the faintest of smiles ghosted across her lips, immediately replaced by the familiar hurt and anguish that came with her angry sobs.

And maybe they would be okay. It would take a while, but maybe - somehow, god willing - they would mend and heal in their own ways. 


End file.
